Womb of the Empire
by WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: Yue Mars is a normal, average girl, with her purple orbs the only thing that makes her special. So when she falls into a portal and meets the man of her dreams, her life turns upside down. Will she be able to overcome her desires? Or will they only turn her to the dark side?


**This is a little different than what I normally write. I hope you like it! **

**Yue Mars is an original character. Do not steal!**

**Star Wars and all its properties belong to Disney. If they were mine, I'd be super rich!**

**WARNING! There are some naughty things happening in this fic, but nothing explicit. Don't like, don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

Vivid purple orbs stared at me back in the mirror as I examined myself, Yue Mars, on its surface. I frowned.

Besides those orbs, I was only an average girl. I wasn't particularly thin nor chubby. My mother liked to say that I was built in all the right places, but that was her job as a caretaker. Nevertheless, I always felt like I could never become a great beauty. My hair, which was long and wavy, was a dark auburn color that shone in the light of the sun and moon. My skin was pale from spending so much time inside. To my annoyance, it tended to burn easily whenever I spent too long in the sun.

My older sister, who was so much hotter than I was, didn't suffer the same way I did. She was tall and blonde: the perfect cheerleader. I had grown up being compared to her, the beautiful Ella Mars. Next to her, I faded into the background, nothing about me standing out.

"Yue! Yue!" my mother called out from the other room. I sighed. _What does she want?_

"What is it?" I yelled, keeping my eyes focused on my reflection in the mirror.

"We have to go now!" she answered. "The ballet starts in less than an hour! I don't want to arrive late!"

"Just a second, Mom," I answered. "Just finishing getting ready."

I huffed. I checked my makeup in the mirror. I wished I was as good as Ella in applying it. My eyeliner was slightly smudged and the lipstick looked uneven. But it wasn't important. I would never get as much attention as my sister anyway.

As happy as I could ever be with how I looked, I turned around to leave the bathroom. However, before I could leave and join my parents and sister in the car, I saw something opening in front of me.

I paused, curious. There was a large circular thing that looked like a portal. I tried to take a step back, but I had always been as clumsy as a drunk man on Saint Patrick's Day. Instead of moving back, I tripped, falling through the portal.

I didn't even have a chance to scream at first. One second I was in my bathroom getting ready and the next I was falling and falling. Eventually, my brain caught up to my senses. I shrieked in fear and surprise.

I felt like I was falling for an eternity before my journey ended. I fell on the cold ground on my knees, panting, shaking, and crying. I could not look up from my kneeling position. I stared down at the floor and saw tears blurring my vision. Overwhelmed, I sobbed.

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, sobbing and feeling sorry for myself. After what seemed like an eternity later, I felt something touching my hip. Startled, I sat up and turned around to look at the interruption. I shuddered when I saw who was standing over me.

Two people wearing white armor were staring at me, pointing what looked like a gun directly onto my face. I stopped crying from the shock. _No one has ever pointed a gun at me before. _I gulped.

"State your name and purpose," the person closest to me said. The voice sounded male, but the sound was distorted as if he were speaking through a microphone.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. I balled my hands into fists. I tried to sit up, but my body felt like it was made out of Jell-O.

"State your name and purpose," he repeated, more impatiently that time. He moved his gun closer, pointing it at my forehead. I swallowed again.

"M-Mars," I managed to choke out. "I-I don't.. Where am I? Who are you?"

"We ask the questions around here, girl," the second armored person said. Unlike the man who had talked to me before, the voice sounded a lot more feminine.

"I.. I... I don't..." I tried to speak, but the words would not come out. _I'm just a regular girl. How could this have happened to me?_

The man hit me on my knee with the tip of his boot, urging me to talk. However, I seemed to have no words to say. My tongue weighed a thousand pounds and my throat was as dry as doing the cinnamon challenge. I went mute.

The man tried to get me to speak again, but it was useless. No matter how much he poked and prodded at me, I would not say anything. I wouldn't have known what to say, even if my tongue could work.

When it was obvious that I wasn't going to talk anymore, the two armored people shared glances. Despite the masks that covered their faces completely, they looked completely exasperated. I swallowed again and bit my lip. _Are they soldiers?_

They seemed to have a silent conversation before turning their attention back to me. I shivered under their gaze.

"Get up," the female soldier ordered. She pointed her gun at me, urging me to stand up.

I followed without question. I had no idea what had happened, but I wasn't going to get blasted through the brain if I could help it. Satisfied that I was going to obey, she began to walk down the hall. It was then that I noticed my surroundings for the first time.

It didn't look like any building I had ever been in. Everything looked shiny and new, much more modern than anything I had ever seen. The soldiers (or guards?) walked at my side. Strangely, it made me feel like both a princess surrounded by faithful bodyguards and a prisoner. I wanted to ask them about where they were taking me, but my tongue weighed as much as five elephants.

Resigned to my fate, I let them lead me down a winding labyrinth of hallways. They said nothing as we walked, the only sound coming from our footsteps on the metal floor. I kept my gaze focused on the ground. _What is going on? Am I dreaming?_

I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself from crying. It didn't work and I felt tears blurring my vision and falling down my cheeks. The soldiers guarding me either didn't notice or didn't care because they only walked faster.

After what felt like forever, they stopped. I glanced up only briefly. In front of us was a set of heavy-looking doors. I turned my gaze back to the floor. I clenched my hands at my sides, wanting to do something, but having no idea what. I saw a tear roll down to the tip of my nose and down to the ground.

I heard the large doors opening in front of us, although I refused to lift my eyes up to see it. Dejected, I walked inside, the two guards at my side.

"We have found an anomaly, sir," the female soldier said, stepping in front of me to talk to... someone. I swallowed. _Am I really an anomaly?_

"Bring her to me," a husky voice said.

Despite the situation, I blushed. While the voice was low and gravelly, something about it made my heart beat faster and faster in excitement. Part of me wanted to lift my gaze up to see who had spoken, but I was too shy.

_I wonder if they're as handsome as they sound, _I thought. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. _Yue! Get it together! You've been captured by some guys with guns and masks! Right now is not the time to get horny!_

Following the speaker's instructions, the male guard poked me in the back with the butt of his gun. Obediently, I walked forward toward the source of the mysterious voice. As I walked, I refused to tear my eyes away from my feet.

Finally, the guard stopped. I stood still, waiting to hear my verdict. I had no idea what to make of everything that had happened so far that day. I gulped and opened my mouth, but no sound would come out. I was struck mute, whether from fear or from excitement, I wasn't sure anymore.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

To my dismay, the deep voice had walked to stand closer to me. If I had to guess, he was only a few feet away. I tried to force down a blush but it was useless. My face felt as red as the communist manifesto. I tried to speak again, but the words would not come out. Embarrassed, I felt my face heat up even more. My breasts bounced, excited that the owner of the marvelous voice was standing closer than before.

"M-my name?" I managed to stutter. Perhaps it was the man's voice, but for some reason, I felt calmer than I had before. Nevertheless, my face still felt red.

"What's your name?" he asked again, tone gentle.

"Mars," I managed to say. "Yue Mars." Despite having control of my tongue back, I could not tear my eyes away from the floor. I wondered if the person in front of me looked as gorgeous as his voice.

The man in front of me grumbled appreciatively before answering. "It's good to meet you, Yue Mars," he said. "And what is such a beautiful girl doing in my palace?"

_Beautiful? No one has ever called me beautiful before!_ Embarrassed, I finally managed to look up from the ground. I was not prepared to be met with the face of the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

He was older than me by at least a few decades, with wrinkled, deathly pale skin, but the glint in his eyes and his body language told me he had the energy of a much younger man. His orbs were a piercing yellow color, betraying a deep intelligence I rarely saw in anyone. His wrinkles only served to make him look more mature and like a silver fox.

I gaped at the man for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. Excited, my breasts vibrated gently at the sight of him. _I've never seen anyone quite as handsome before, that's for sure. _

He stared back at me curiously, waiting for me to speak. I could think of nothing to say and my tongue was heavier than my sins. Defeated and embarrassed, I tried to take a step back. However, instead of moving back, as was my clumsy nature, I fell forward.

I didn't have time to react. I didn't even have time to scream. Nevertheless, the man in front of me had time to catch me, pulling me forward so that my head was leaning on his chest.

"Be careful there, my darling," he said with a smirk. "We wouldn't want your beautiful body to be harmed, would we?"

I felt my heart skip a beat before it began beating like a hummingbird- fast and hard. It felt so loud and excited that I wondered if the man could hear it. I had never been called beautiful before. I felt my face twitch and my breasts blush at the contact. _Is it possible to stay in his arms forever?_

"Th-thank you," I managed to stutter. While I had regained my balance, I didn't want to leave the safety of his embrace. I let him hold me. It might have been my imagination, but he didn't seem to be in a rush to let go of me either. _Does he really think I'm beautiful?_

We stood there, frozen as we looked into each other's eyes. An eternity passed before my brain finally came to its senses. Mortified, I took a step back, leaving the safety of his arms. Embarrassed, I stared at the ground, my hands clenched into fists. _Okay, Yue, get it together! Stop embarrassing yourself!_

The man chuckled to himself. He seemed amused at my reaction. Biting my lip, I met his yellow orbs and felt my face heat up, akin to a blushing face.

"And..." I swallowed. He raised an eyebrow and stared down at me with a sexy smirk. His reaction invigorated me and I felt a small amount of confidence flow through me. For the first time in my life, I felt any kind of confident. I swallowed again before speaking. "And what's your name, handsome?"

He raised his eyebrow again. "I am the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine, first of his name," he began. "I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, retired Senator from Naboo, Darth Sidious." He paused to smirk at me. "But you can call me Emperor Sheev."

"Emperor... Sheev?" I asked. I bit my lip again. I stared at him, checking him out once more. _The name suits you._

He nodded. "Now, darling Yue, would you please tell me how you got here?" he asked.

"Oh... uh... I'll try," I said. He gestured behind him toward a large chair.

He grabbed my hand. I blushed at the contact. _It's colder than I expected. _My breasts shook in agreement. Hand in hand, we walked up the stairs toward the chair, which I realized was a throne. _That's right, he's an Emperor, isn't he? How did I get so lucky? Does he really think I'm beautiful?_

"Sit down," he ordered once we reached the seat. I obeyed instantly, sitting on the throne.

_If he's the emperor, would that make me his empress?_ I blushed at the thought. Embarrassed, I looked away, my face turning a deep red like Rudolph's red nose. While I thought, he sat on the armrests, looking down at me with a handsome smirk on his face. He leaned forward until his mouth was only an inch away from my ear.

"My darling Yue," he began," are you finally going to tell me how you got here?"

I nodded and felt a shiver of pleasure flow down my back. My breasts quivered, equally excited. "I fell through a portal," I began. "I was getting ready to go out when I tripped. I was falling for a long time until I arrived where your soldiers found me. I'm not sure how it happened."

"Perhaps it's destiny," Emperor Sheev said softly next to my ear. "Some people say soulmates are destined to meet each other."

"D-destiny?" I stuttered. My breasts bounced like bongo drums and my heart beat like a meat tenderizer. "Do you really think... we are soulmates?"

"Only one way to find out," Emperor Sheev purred.

He pushed the sleeve of my shirt down so he could look at the wrist where my soul mark was located. Sure enough, instead of the normal empty circle, something akin to a sword was etched on my skin. I gasped. I had never thought I would ever find my soulmate.

Desperate, I pulled back the sleeve of his long robe. Sure enough, on his wrist was a small tattoo of a crescent moon. It shone silver, looking like a polished diamond reflecting light. I stared at it for a few moments more before looking into his orbs.

"You-" I wanted to say more, but my mouth seemed to be full of chocolate and strawberry marshmallows. I couldn't say anything.

"You're the one I've been waiting for," Emperor Sheev said.

He leaned forward until his forehead was touching mine. I gasped and I felt the hot breath of our breathing mix together as our faces came close to each other. I wanted more than anything to close the gap, but the confidence from earlier had disappeared into the empty loneliness of the Kalahari desert. An eternity seemed to pass as we stayed together, touching foreheads and refusing to separate.

"Darling, would you like to see my lightsaber?" he eventually said to break the silence.

I blushed, making my face turn as red as a clown's lips._ Is he talking about..._

To my disappointment, however, he took out a small tube from his pocket. He hit a button and what looked like a laser sword came out. It was red. I tried not to grimace at the revelation.

"It's... so big," I said, trying not to betray my displeasure. _There's another kind of lightsaber I want to see._

"Of course, perhaps there's a different kind of lightsaber you want to see?" Emperor Sheev said. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. My face reddened akin to a smacked bottom. _Can he read my mind?_

"Oh, uh... perhaps," I muttered, not knowing how else to respond.

"Let me take you somewhere more... private," he whispered. I felt a shiver of lust roll down my back all the way down to my toes and through the floor. _I hope whoever catches my lust is responsible with it._

I nodded. He led me out by the hand and together, we walked toward what looked like a private room. He closed the door behind him, locking us away.

I looked around the room. It looked like a regular bedroom, although it seemed bigger than most. _That's an Emperor for you._

Without hesitation, sexy and confident, Emperor Sheev walked toward his bed. He sat down at the edge and beckoned me closer. I followed his instructions.

"Now, Yue Darling," he said with a sexy smirk, "are you ready to execute Order 69?"

I nodded desperately as my breasts threatened to burst out of my body, flying away like balloons with all of my desire. Their only tether was the thin connection that stretched across my chest.

**xoxoxo**

**A/N: This story was written because my first reaction on Rise of Skywalker was "Who fucked Palpatine?"**

**I don't own Star Wars and after this, I don't think Disney will ever let me own Star Wars. If you read through the entire thing, please write "Moon Ares" in your review.**

**Thank you so much to the r/fanfiction Discord server for giving me ideas for how to make this story **_**worse.**_

**Here's a final quote that I wasn't able to fit in anywhere: "Colonel I'm trying to infiltrate the base but I'm dummy thicc and the clap of my sentient breasts keeps alerting the guards"**


End file.
